


Harker & Parker Inc

by cirobert



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: THIS IS AN ORIGINAL WORK AND IS COPYRIGHTEDAnastashia Harker is the descendant of Jonathan Harker of the infamous Dracula tale. Her family has carried on the vampire slaying the original Harker was pulled in to, Anastahia being the latest in the long line. But what happens when the worlds most infamous slayer falls for someone for in the vampire underground?





	Harker & Parker Inc

Harker & Parker Inc.

 

“Good Evening, Harker & Parker Incorporated. How may I assist your slaying needs?”

 

**Prologue**

            My name is Anastashia Harker. Yes, that Harker. And only my mother ever called me Anastashia, to most people I’m Tashia. Jonathan Harker was my great great great great...well, you get the idea. He was my great-grandfather to the umpteenth degree. I never knew the man but I was told he looked nothing like Keanu Reeves.

            Anyways, like I said, I’m Tashia. I’m five foot four, pale skinned, blue eyed and I have long black hair. I am also the last in a long line of vampire slayers. The last because I’ve fallen in love...with a vampire. Ugh, I know I know. Generations of ancestors telling me how evil they are and how they need to be wiped from the face of the earth...but this one is different.

            Okay, look, it’s a long story so how about we settle in and I give you the abbreviated version of how my family became the new Van Helsings...

 

**1**

            Everyone knows the story of Dracula. Not only was it a popular book, but its also been made into a hundred movies. ‘Blackula’ was my personal favorite. So everyone knows about Jonathan and Mina. What people don’t know is that after the vampire was dead, for real this time, Jonathan and Mina had a child. It was a son and he was healthy. But unbeknown to the Harkers the boy carried the vampire genes from his parent’s brush with Dracula. The boy, also Jonathan grew into a man and was shunned because of his differences from the other men he was near. He was stronger then your average human, faster and had a penchant for the night. Jonathan was on his death bed before telling his son of his strange heritage. After his parents passed their son decided the only way to clean his blood of its infection was to take up the Van Helsing’s job of hunting and slaying. Convinced that if he exterminated the entire vampire population, he would be able to clean himself of what he thought of as a temporary defect in his DNA.

            Jonathan did eventually surcome to his physical needs and poof...the Harker family name was kept going. He chose to take the child, a boy, and teach him to slay. When Jonathan finally died, due to the plague, his son, Charles, took over the family obligation.

            Charles was very dedicated to hunting. He didn’t father children until his late 40's. His son, Matthew, was trained and began the long standing tradition of vampire slaying. Every generation the first son was taught and then passed it onto his son. So on and so forth for over 200 years. The Harkers had managed to keep the vampires moving and stopped them from spreading the disease. But when Adrian Harker, my father, had only girls, the Harker tradition was in peril. For nearly 20 years he waited and waited, all the while vampires spread. Finally when I was 15 I went to him. I told him it was silly not to train me just because I was a girl. He told me it was tradition for it to be the son and adamantly refused to train me.

            On my 16th birthday my father and I were seeing a movie, some silly picture about pirates that my father enjoyed. When we left the theatre and returned home, our lives changed forever. 

            Upon entering our house we discovered my Mother and five sisters had been slaughtered and left for us to find. Vampire marks were plainly visible on their necks and wrists. A note, written in blood, was drying on the kitchen wall:

            THE HARKER CURSE HAS ENDED

            My father’s rage only calmed me. I knew that with or without my father’s training. I would kill these monsters. Kill them for taking the life of my 3 three year old sister or for leaving my 6 year old sister leaning over her math work with blood running down her body. But mostly for the look of wild terror that I saw in my father’s eyes. There was no sanity in that look. I sat there with the stench of death rising from my family and the only thing that scared me was the look in my father’s eyes.

 

**2**

            When my father saw that I was determined to kill, he decided that helping to train me would give him a greater chance of keeping me alive. My training didn’t take long, I had been quietly observing my father do his practice and preparations for years.

            Once we did go on the hunt my father’s opinion of female hunters greatly changed. Being small and feminine meant that most of the vampires assumed I was helpless. Being pretty meant that the ones who didn’t try to kill me usually tried to seduce me. Wide eyed innocence helped me get closer for the cleaner kills. Being a descendent of Jonathan Harker, who was himself touched by Dracula, gave me some immunities to the vampires. I was mostly immune to their vampire powers, the other worldly speed didn’t work on me, and I healed slightly faster then a normal human. The last one surprised my father quite a bit. Apparently this trait didn’t show up in the boys. Strike one for the Y chromosome.

            It was about three years of searching and hunting before we found the flock that had killed my family. The blood bath that ensued is the stuff of vampires legends, or nightmares. From what I hear, it’s the story they tell to scare little vampires that get too cocky. It’s something I’d rather not put to paper. Unfortunately my father was injured in the fight, and shortly after, I was burying the last of my family.

 

**3**

After my families last death, I just kept killing. What else was I supposed to

do? I only knew hunting. I swept across Europe like a plague, killing hundreds of vampires. I left my family’s home in England and wandered across most of Europe, killing and slaying in a constant wave. I finally moved to America when I was contacted by a slayer who wanted my help to control the pest population in the USA.

             Alex Parker was the only vampire hunter in the United States at the time. Since I moved here there are now over a dozen in the continental US alone. Vampires were still not acknowledged by the general population, but there were enough down low reports to keep Alex busy at the time.

            Alex offered me a partnership and enough money to buy a small island. It wasn’t the money that worked, it was the offer to kill vampires who didn’t run screaming at the mention of my name. Most American vampires thought the Harker legend was just that. Many believed that the Hollywood movie had gotten the story right and that the European vamps were being superstitious. All the more fun for me.

            So three years ago I moved to Colorado and we started Harker & Parker Incorporated. How perfect is that? On the outside we’re an investigative company but most of our clientele know what we really do. It helps that we have an agreement with the local cops that if any strange reports come in, they send them our way. We’re kept quite busy, traveling all over the country slaying vampires, hunting the occasional lycanthrope and once I even exorcized a demon. Very “Exorcist”. Being an ordained Anglican Reverend helps me in my job. The church knows what I do so I am excused from regular church obligations. After learning that I was ordained and I could create holy water out of any clear liquid, I was much appreciated by Alex. Apparently Alex was paying a small king’s ransom every time he went to the local Father to restock on holy water. I didn’t find it too inconvenient, the Harkers have been ordained since my great great grandfather had convinced the Anglican’s that he was doing God’s work. Alex is Roman Catholic and had declined my idea of him being ordained.

            “I like my women too much.” was his exact response. Ah...God loves us Anglicans.

            Everything was going great...until I went to work one night and meet Reiko.


End file.
